


Primal

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chat..." she gasped out. "What... Wh...what are you doing?"  </p><p>"Marking what's mine." he said biting down.</p><p>Please review and leave pawsitive reviews and kudos.</p><p>Adrien is OOC during his heat, if that bothers you please do not read. He is very dominating and horny.</p><p>pawsative reviews please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Primal  
Super girl  
AN: Okay this was a One shot... but people seem to have like this so... If you read my dbz Saiyan, mating fanfics on fanfiction.net similar theme with the miraculous touch tossed in. Forgive errors not written on my laptop. It's being replaced. As always please leave Pawsitive reviews, and likes... Kudos. 

It all occurred so quickly. There was the city carnival for Mardi Gras, and it was night time. It turned into a nightmare. A group of friends were separated as the new Akuma lashed out. Without knowing it Marinette ended up in the wrong spot to transform. As she entered the small alleyway she heard a familiar voice yelling “Transform me", and then saw green lighting surrounding Adrien. Adrien, the boy for now years she had a crush on was Chat Noir and was pissed off. Before Marinette could run she was grabbed and pulled to the ground hitting concrete hard and a furious Chat Noir pinning her down hard glaring at her. The darkness from outdoors didn't help her, only bits of light were in the ally way and it was why she chooses it. Now her vision saw green angry cat eyes. 

"What the fuck are you doing Marinette?" Now transformed into Chat Noir hissed on her face. Shocked Marinette couldn't find any words. She saw it with her own eyes Adrien was Chat Noir... He was not happy with her. "Why did you fallow me?" he demanded tightening his grasp and now nose to nose with her. Marinette eye tried to fight the tears escaping them. "I- I wasn't. I am sorry." she whispered shaking. 

"Chat, the akuma... You need to..." Chat growled cutting her off, "Ladybug will handle it..." he hissed. Marinette tried to free herself to no release. "Chat Noir please let me go. You don’t understand!" she cried.  
"No, I don't think so. I knew that you were going to be a problem- always spying on me, fallowing me like a love sick puppy. How should I handle you? I can't have you blabbing to Ayla..." 

"Chat, Ladybug isn't coming, you have to let me go." tears now ran down her face. Chat snickered, "You’re not going to get away with this. You’re the worst person to know my identity. I have to protect Ladybug at all cost." 

"Stop, Chat you have to let me go." she cried. "You don't understand." she struggled to say as the grip tighten.  
"No you don't. You unfortunately will need to be dealt with! You knowing who I am endangers my Lady! The only person I love!" his grip tighten and twisted her wrist he held Marinette bellowed out a painful cry, it was at that moment a red flash whipped around the two. Chat's grip loosens some noticing the red flash his ears parked up. Like a kitten to a red laser. 

Marinette was trying to catch her breath and not hyperventilate. Chat was still holding her hands hard to the ground pinning her with his body. He wasn't holding the death grip anymore, but something caught his attention. Screams and crashes were heard and were ignored in the background as thee Akuma attack continued. Ignoring everything Chat seen the small Kwami it landed by Marinette's head glaring at Chat. Chat recoiled releasing Marinette who started to gasp for air now his weight was off of her. The red creature gently touched Marinette's face lovingly then turned to Chat with anger only he could see in the dark. He knew it was a Kwami like his. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. 

"Trans-form me Tikki." Marinette whispered staggering up. Soon Marinette's body enveloped in red/pink light and before Chat could whisper an apology Ladybug was gone from the alleyway. Chat quickly got over his shock and ran after her towards the Akuma victim. 

Time passed by and the victim was freed, with one last movement Ladybug returned all back to the way it was before. The two heroes were left in an awkward silence. This had not been the way Marinette was going to reveal her identity to Chat Noir.  
The battle had ended on the Eiffel Tower, only a few lights from the structure was on. The victim left the tower by its elevator minutes prior. Ladybug wasn't sure what to say to Chat or Adrien. It was still a shock for both of them. She turned to see Chat Noir eyeing her like prey. His arms folded not moving his eyes on her form. Ladybug knew everything was different for them now. Looking down below the tower and outward to the city they were on she finally spoke. 

"I'm sorry that you are disappointed that I am Ladybug." she said finally. Chat didn't move any or speak just watched her. Ladybug looked up and over to Chat who didn't move or speak. "I wasn't following you early either. I was trying to get a good spot to transform… I am sorry that I am just plain Marinette." She turned to get her yoyo from her hip, but froze when two hands wrapped around her pulling her backwards. "We have unfinished business." Chat said against her ear causing her to shiver. 

Before Ladybug could reply she was spun around now facing Chat who towered over her now. Ladybugs eyes were wide. Next she found herself scared again her heart was pounding. Chat released his grip on her shoulder, but she found herself backing up away from him a bit scared. Marinette couldn't read Chat... He had asked her as Ladybug in the past to know who she was, but she wasn't sure if he was mad it was her. Marinette stopped when her back hit intricately woven metal from one of the sides of the Tower on the section they were on. 

Marinette or Ladybug was cornered in and Chat had a grin on his face. Refolding his hand he eyed the girl before him. Marinette's heart raced when he stopped inches in front of her towering over her, his eyes on her bringing into her. Marinette looked down to avoid his gaze, but before she could her face was pulled upward to re-meet his eyes with his clawed hand. Chat's eyes burned into hers and her heart raced on pounding hard. Slowly Chat Noir leaned forward smirking with a Cheshire grin. Marinette could feel his breath against her exposed skin on her left side on her neck by her jawline. She involuntary shivered. "So this whole time, I been chasing you, you been right next to me?" he asked chuckling. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint." she replied trying to turn her body away, but his prevented her from moving. She closed her eyes feeling his nose next to her face. "The civilian is probably completely off the tower now. I heard the elevator door closed, we should be alone..." he whispered dangerously. "O-okay." she stammered. She heard her earrings beep quickly followed by Chats. "Oh you are not going anywhere Princess. I been looking for you too long, and I know of Princess crush on Adrien Agreste..." he smirked rubbing her chin with his clawed hand. 

Marinette gulped some, she never seen Adrien or Chat act in such a manner. She shivered some feeling his lips touching her exposed neck gently kissing her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but he was now causing a different reaction. Another last beep was heard one for her last minute and the his last beep fallowed. 

"Chat... Our Miraculous." she moaned feeling him move one hand behind her back and the other in her hair pulling her head towards his mouth that was now suckling on her neck that was exposed. 

"Chat..." she gasped out. "What... Wh...what are you doing? Oh dear God!" She moaned at the sensations. 

"Marking what's mine." he said biting down. As Marinette let out a scream from the bite a red/pink light engulfed her releasing her transformation and exposed her to removable clothing. Tikki flew off quickly away from the two quiet aware of what was occurring. 

Next a second beep was heard and Chat was back to Adrien who was all too thrilled. Once his de-transformation wore off his kwami flew off to get away from the two. "Adrien that hurt. Why would you bite me. " she whispered with a ragged breath. He ignored her and forced her face towards him. "I’m afraid our cat and mouse... No cat and bug game is over, my Lady." he then pressed his lips against hers forcefully could taste a hint of something metallic, she instantly knew it was her own blood from his marking a moment ago.  
Marinette felt his hands loosen from her hair and both of his hand now were on her body. Now detransformed his clothed body pressed her rubbing on her causing her lips to open gasping and allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. Marinette had always fantasied being with Adrien Agreste like this. It was very overwhelming for her though her head was spinning. 

She felt Adrien lift her up and grab her legs wrapping her legs around her torso. "What are you doing." she managed to squeak out before his mouth was on hers again pressing himself against her clothed body. She could feel his hardness through the clothing as he rubbed against her as he dry humped her against the woven metal of the structure. 

With all her strength she released her mouth from his only to allow him to continue to assist her neck where he bit her. "Adrien, oh God, I mean... ugh...we- ugh oghbvv... We-wwweeee- need to stop." Adrien replied with a laugh and found he hands now on her jackets hem then quickly he tossed it to the side as he continued to dry hump her. Adrien with access to his arms started to undress the two while devouring her mouth with his. After playfully nipping her lower lip he saucily whispered, "Do you want me to...?" Pausing, while she caught her breath. She shook her head ‘no’. "No- Yes- I don’t want you too- I just- this is not you Adrien, but Oh God, do not....stop!" She said kissing him back. She was scared this would her only chance with him. Nothing would be the same between the two of them. “I love you Adrien.” She confessed. 

His mouth now was glued to hers now while their clothing hit the metal surrounding them. Marinette slowly was released from him and her feet connected to the metal flooring only so he could fully unless them. "Adrien, it's cold!" he heard her and didn’t reply. Instead he pushed her so she was now backwards trapped. She looked up at Adrien who proceeded to finish undressing. Now naked he bent down and tossed her remaining shoes and clothing. "I'll keep you warm, my Lady." He promised. 

Marinette found her back against cold metal. And soon she found a familiar and warm weight on her body. Her mouth was covered desperately by his mouth as her body shivered from the cold- slowly warming up by his body heat. Adrien's hands roamed her pulling her legs around his torso once again. Marinette buckled feeling his necked erections against her body. One of Adrien's hands went to her neck pressing her put to his while the other hand went in search of her entrance. Once he found her entrance Marinette flailed wildly as she was gasping as he touched it. Causing him to chuckle by her response. She moaned as he played with her. 

"Did (kiss) you (kiss) like that princess (purr). You seem to be drenched." Adrien continued his assault as she wiggled as gasped from the touches... Soon his touches became more aggressive and he entered several fingers into her entrance which caused her to buckle and scream from the sensation and he finger banged her. After several minutes of playing with her, Adrien chuckled removing his fingers. "You feel it to the sensations of our contact." he moved her legs around him as she gave him an agreement sound. 

Adrien positioned himself over her entrance and with one last smirk entered her hot core causing her to cry out as he broke her barrier taking her virginity. Marinette grab onto his neck digging her nails into his flesh painfully and he thrust into her. Soon Adrien's mouth found the mark on her neck and as he fucked her he sucked on the wound causing her body to shiver and shake as orgasm over took her. 

Despite her cried to a Deity repeatedly, he continued to pound into her wildly like an animal thrusting in to her hot core. Several minuets went by and his adrenaline was starting to drop. Marinette felt a second buildup as her body wasn't given time to recover. She hung on to him as he thrusted into her body. With a hard last thrust Adrien instinctively pushed himself far and deep as he could inside her core as he released deep inside of her. Marinette's head rolled trying to catch her breath violently shivering. Still inside her his member throbbed hard as his orgasm dwindled down. Adrien was quiet proud of himself. He had finally caught his prey and she seemed quite satisfied by him too. 

Marinette gasped for air shaken, she wasn’t sure what to think now. Adrien released himself from her warmth and quickly sat up to retrieve clothing. Finally, in the dark he found her items of clothing and tossed them on to her. Still shaking from the experience and the cold air she put her clothing back on. Staggering, she was somehow able to dress. She turned to find Adrien starring at her who was fully dressed and composed with a smirk on his face. 

Despite the darkness, Adrien could see that one her neck was a deep dark marks he made. He was very satisfied with himself.  
"What- what was that about?" she asked half surprised at her own voice and a bit shocked touching the area around her neck and shoulder. She rubbed her now sore neck. 

"I told you Princess, I was marking my territory."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you enjoy yourself My Lady.” He asked tracing her lips with his thumb. Marinette’s eyes locked on his not knowing how to answer, but she did say, “You are a Bad Kitty.”

By SuperGirl

AN: If you don’t like OOC characters or bonding/mating/ heat- please do not read. I like pawasitive comments 

"I told you Princess, I was marking my territory." 

 

Everything was different now for the two. The sweet young man she was in love with turned out to be Chat Noir. Her partner, nothing was going to be the same again for the two of them. She was in love with Adrien Agreste, but him as Chat Noir changed everything. She surprisingly enjoyed him in control like that with her. She soon learned that he had been that way he was, was due to being in Heat. Once Tikki explained to her his behavior and why he was not his normal self, things made more sense to her. She began to wonder if he had wanted her ever.

 

Days had gone by since that night and with there being a three day weekend it dwindled on. She would have to return to her class room and see him. Nothing had been said between the two and he had not contacted her afterwards to see how she was doing. Her self-doubt got the better of her. When she returned to classes that Tuesday she met up with Ayla and Nino outside of class as usual. Due to the bite mark she had worn a shirt that covered her up.

Marinette had concluded it had not meant anything to him. “You seem down Mari.” Ayla said noticing her friends form. “Oh- I just have a lot on my mind- you know graduation… college starting soon.” She said giving Ayla an excuse. The three walked into their homeroom and Marinette was relieved Adrien was not there. Taking a deep breath, she sat next to Ayla she shook a little knowing things were going to be different. Her heart was racing when the bell rang and Adrien was still not in the class.

 

After ten minutes into class Adrien had raced into class late. After apologizing to the teacher he turned to look up to get a glance at Marinette who had her face in her text book and was trembling. Adrien frown some and sat down in front of her next to Nino. The class continued as the lecture continued. Adrien kept trying to steal a glance at Marinette who remained ignoring his presence. Adrien wasn’t very happy Marinette wasn’t even acknowledging his presence. “Are you okay dude?” Nino asked Adrien. “No, I am not okay.” Adrien stated. Nino was not sure how to reply, Adrien had issues at home with his father, but had no clue what it really was or what was going on. 

 

Soon it was break time and once the bell went off Marinette was out the door quickly. Adrien inwardly growled some, he didn’t have a chance to grab his books yet and she was gone out the door. “Is Marinette okay?” Nino asked. “She was shaking during class. I think she is sick.” Ayla replied. Adrien knew that wasn’t the reason and he took off to find her. She was in a hurry to get off of campus and away from him, but Adrien was soon able to catch up to her and took off running towards her.

 

Several students were already out of the building when he caught up to her. Once he reached her he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around facing him and scaring her at the same time. “Adrien?” she questioned scared of what he would say. He was giving her an odd unreadable expression. His eyes were looking over her form some. Her heart was racing as his grip remained on her shoulders. She wondered if he hated her or was angry with himself for being with her. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry that I am Ladybug.” She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

 

“Apology not accepted.” He said kissing her hard pulling her flesh against him not caring classmates were watching. His hands left her shoulders, the left hand cradled her neck and his right hand pulled her waist against his. Marinette was taken off guard by his reaction and words. The kiss was desperate and dominating with him in control over it. After a minuet he removed his lips from hers looking at her reaction not saying a word and not caring what the on lookers thought or said. Marinette was bright red, her eyes were dilated and her breath was ragged trying to process what happened. Adrien’s hand still cupped her face his eyes were locked on hers.

“We need to go somewhere where we can be alone.” He stated glancing away briefly at his classmates who were staring at the two in shock. Marinette couldn’t think about anything her mind was foggy her body against his being supported. If he had no hold on her she was going to fall over. Adrien glanced behind them and noticed Gorilla was waiting for him to take him home for lunch by the Limo. Glancing back to Marinette who was blushing and looking away embarrassed he needed to get her away. 

Without a second thought his hands left her face and waist and pulled her up in a quick motion over his shoulders receiving a yelp from her. Quickly Adrien carried her over to the limbo where a confuse Gorilla opened the door up. “Adrien- what are you!” before she got a response she was put in the limo by Adrien. “Go Gorilla!” Adrien commanded sitting next to Marinette who was getting over being tossed in like a sack of potatoes. Sitting up now she turned to Adrien who was giving her the same look he had several days earlier.  
“Where are we going?” she asked her heart was racing. Adrien scooted next to Marinette who was still trying to process the last few moments. It was hard enough to process that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, but she had to also process that they had sex against the cold metal of the Eiffel tower days ago. Adrien’s hands found her shoulder turning her towards him. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He moved her collar over to look at the mark he left on her days ago. Marinette gasped a bit at his boldness. Adrien finger traced the bite wound causing Marinette to gasp and pull back some in the seat.

 

Their eyes locked some Adrien’s hands went from her shoulder back to her face and caressed it some. He didn’t say a word as he memorized every inch of her face. Marinette’s heart was racing in her chest again. She had no clue what was going to happen with the two of them. Adrien’s other hand found her hair and was untying her pigtails to comb his fingers through the locks. His lips found hers again and gave her a sweet peck and then returned to looking at her. Adrien leaned in for another kiss, but stopped when he heard knocking on the car door letting them know they arrived. 

 

Huffing some Adrien pulled away from Marinette who was trying to figure out what was about to happen. The car door opened and Gorilla opened the door up for the two. Before Marinette could ask a question she was guided out of the Limo by Adrien who was pulling her along behind him and into the house. Marinette had her back pack and purse with her, but was trying to hold on to them as Adrien rushed her into the house. The front door was opened by Natalie, who Adrien instructed quickly, “Do not disturb us no matter what.” The assistant nodded not really sure what was meant by that or why Adrien had a classmate with him and was leading her up the stairs in a rush.

Once up in his room Adrien closed the door behind them. “Where is your Kwami?” he asked Marinette’s eyes went to her bag. Adrien let Plagg out from his pocket as the Kwami flew towards Marinette who opened up her purse letting her Kwami out. Plagg went up to Tikki grabbed her hand and the two flew off somewhere leaving Adrien along with Marinette. Adrien was staring at her again feet away like she was his pray he caught and was planning his pounce. “What are we going to do Adrien?” Marinette asked as he slowly approached her. He grinned as he stopped inches from her and reached for her backpack straps lifting them off her shoulders causing her backpack to fall down. “What do you think we’re going to do Princess?” he asked her saucily. His hands now on her shoulders where her backpack was pulling her towards him so their noses were touching.

“I think you like it when I’m in charge.” He stated causing her to gulp some. Marinette found her hands resting on his chest as she tried to gain composure she was putty in his hands. His face moved to the side of hers as he left soft kisses on her cheek and traveled to her ear causing her to moan some. Adrien grinned into the kisses as she gasped at the sensation. The kisses travelled back down to her jawbone then he softly kisses her lips feeling her hot breath on his lips as they separated.

“I am going to take you over to my bed and fuck you Marinette.” He stated factually to her as his left hand gently touched her face lovingly. “I am going to make you scream my name, how does that sound?” Marinette felt light headed at the declaration, but numbly nodded her head in agreement. Adrien walked her over to the bed and motioned for her to sit down. Adrien began to remove his shirt and pants and Marinette sat there watching as he undressed in front of her. Once his clothing was discarded Adrien moved to remove her shoes and clothing that was in his way. Once she was stripped down his eyes roamed over her form before him. 

Pushing her down on the mattress now he was on top of her Marinette’s eyes locked on his. He laid between her legs and on top of her. Soon his hands began to caress her sides. “Put your hands in my hair.” He instructed she nodded reaching up to his scalp. His mouth found hers hungrily kissing her hard. Marinette returned the kiss, but her bottom lip was nipped at causing her to moan and giving Adrien the opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Once the kiss started Adrien needed to be within her hot core again.

Marinette gasped in shock as she felt his hand playing with her entrance. Adrien’s lips lefts hers and his lips next to hers asked calmly, “Do you like that My Lady?” as he began to finger bang her roughly. “Adrien…” she moaned as his fingers thrusted into her. Enjoying it her hips rocked along with his fingers. “That’s my name… You feel so fucking good my Lady!” he smirked their noses touching. Her hands grip tightens in his hair as he continued to play with her. “Do you want me to fuck you Mari?” he asked her as his thumb rubbed over her bud by her entrance where his other fingers were playing with her.

“Adrien….” She moaned some.  
“Simple question Mari.” He said his eyes locked on hers.  
“Yes, please.” She asked softly.

“Please what?” he asked as his fingers removed themselves slow from here core. “Someone is very wet, never though Ladybug enjoy being bossed around.” He smirked showing her his fingers. Marinette panted trying to compose herself. “I want you to touch me Marinette.” He instructed grabbing her hands from his hair and moving them down to where his erection was. His slick hand touched hers slowly guiding her how to touch him masturbating him. “Do you want me to fuck you hard Marinette?” he asked his eyes locked on her as he continued to move her hand up and down his shaft.  
“Please Adrien.” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry a little louder my Lady…” he asked smirking at her. Her hand gripped his hard erection causing him to yelp some. “Fuck me Adrien.” She hissed at him, not wanting to play around anymore. Adrien’s hand pride hers off of his erection. Sitting up off of her Adrien moved her so he could enter into her hot core. With both hands he took one to find her entrance and the other to guide his erection into her hot core.

Marinette’s hands grasped the sheets below her and he slowly entered into her. Pulling himself now downward inside of her he grabbed her legs on either side of him for support as he began to move inside of her womanhood in a missionary position using his elbows for support. “Do you like this my Lady.” He asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, you stupid Cat!” she moaned as his rhythm and pace increased. His mouth found hers as he bent at an angel to continue to thrust inside of her and kiss her. After several minuets Marinette felt her build up began and her lips escaped Adrien’s by biting his lower lip some as she moaned. “Oh dear god!” she cried, but her lips were again covered by his as the thrusting continued despite her insides around him were now throbbing. Adrien grabbed tightly to her hips and he continued to move inside of her. 

Adrien soon found he could no longer continue as his orgasm hit him hard weakening him some to collapse on her as his release came and pour inside of her hot core. Both their breaths were ragged. Adrien had still been inside of her as his orgasm dwindled down. He slowly pushed himself upward like before with his elbows too look over her form. Slowly he removed his member from her wet core. “Did you enjoy yourself My Lady.” He asked tracing her lips with his thumb. Marinette’s eyes locked on his not knowing how to answer, but she did say, “You are a Bad Kitty.”


End file.
